Miranda's Boyfriend
by zipshawn
Summary: PG- very mild language Miranda get's a new boyfriend and meets him in Hawaii!
1. Miranda's Coming Home

Chapter 1  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat waiting for Miranda to get home from her extremely long trip. Gordo sat on the rusty curb twiddling his fingers while Lizzie paced back and forth on the sidewalk.  
  
"It's Probably just late!" Lizzie said out of no where.  
  
"It was late 2 hours ago, Lizzie something may of happened!" Gordo sighed.  
  
"Gordo don't talk like that!" Lizzie hissed.  
  
Then the two heard a wonderful sound. The plane was coming in.  
  
"Woohoo!"Gordo howled.  
  
The plane landed and Miranda jumped out 10 minutes later.  
  
"Oh My gosh I missed you guys so much! That crappy plane took forever to move. It's as rusty as my dead great grandmother!"  
  
Lizzie laughed and the three walked home together.  
  
"You guys I'm over Ethan!" Miranda smiled.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Lizzie and Gordo yelled together.  
  
"I met this adorable boy named Kevin Rosty! We even went out on a few dates while I was gone! He's so dreamy! And guess what!!! He's going to Hawaii in September!" Miranda gazed into the sky.  
  
"So???" Gordo inquired.  
  
"Hello!!! We're goin' to Hawaii for our High School Welcome field trip! He's going to bet there at the same time!" 


	2. Before the Plane

Chapter 2  
  
The day of High School was nearing. Lizzie and Gordo were not to excited because they were getting threatening notes on their door steps. But, Miranda was excited!  
  
"I'm so excited to see Kevin!" she kept saying.  
  
"We know!" Gordo complained.  
  
High School then started. They got flyers for the Hawaii trip and soon after they gave in their permission slips and money.  
  
Miranda quivered when she was about to get on the plane to go to Mexico. (They'd go on a plain to Mexico, go on their special cruise, and end up in Hawaii.)  
  
"Here's your ticket little lady!" the ticket master smiled.  
  
They sat down in the lounge to get ready to go on their plane. Once the plane arrived the 3 and the rest of the class were ready to get on when they heard a yelling voice. "Honey! Miranda!" It was Mrs.Sanchez running with her plane ticket toward Miranda.  
  
"Mom, what are you doing here!" Miranda groaned.  
  
"Oh, I decided to chaperone in the last minute!" Mrs. Sanchez smiled.  
  
Miranda heaved a huge sigh and they boarded the small plane for Mexico. 


	3. The Plane Ride

Chapter 3  
  
Miranda sat by her mother during the plane ride.  
  
"Honey, I'm here because I don't want you to get in trouble!" Mrs.Sanchez told Miranda.  
  
"Mom! What do you mean!? I never get in trouble!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Not so loud Miranda! I just don't want you to do anything!"  
  
"What! What am I going to do?" Miranda hissed at her mom.  
  
"Boys, Miranda. Your crazy about boys!"  
  
"SO! I bet you were to when you were my age!" Miranda screeched.  
  
"Don't ever yell at me again, like that! Honey, I just think you're a little too BOY CRAZY!" Mrs. Sanchez calmed down.  
  
"So, what! Am I going to DO anything!" Miranda started to whelp.  
  
"That's what I'm scared of!" The plane landed. 


	4. The Cruise Ship

Chapter 4  
  
Then quickly, the class filed their way to the cruise ship. It was a Vision of the Seas, Royal Caribbean Cruise Ship! The kids were extremely delighted at the cruise ship. They all entered got their suitcases and went to the main hall for room filing.  
  
Miranda, Lizzie, and Kate were in one room and Gordo, Ethan, and Larry were in another. "Great, I don't get to be in a room with Claire! Now, I live with you for 5 days! UHHH!" Kate whined. They all got out of their rooms quickly and Gordo, Miranda, and Lizzie headed over to the pool!  
  
"Kate's being a whiney baby, like always!" Miranda glared.  
  
"Just don't listen to her!" Gordo told the two.  
  
They swam for a while went to lunch and headed back to their rooms. The rooms were small, but nice. Miranda and Lizzie shared a bunk and Kate had her own spacious bed. Miranda was on top and Lizzie on the bottom.  
  
The days went on like this. Until, the day to leave.  
  
They all got their suitcases and headed to the Hawaiian hotel.  
  
(Miranda's mom had her own room with the chaperones and they ditched her.) 


	5. Kevin's Phone Call

Chapter 5  
  
Miranda and them went to their room with Kate and Gordo with the other two boys.  
  
At Night. Miranda had put her night clothes on and got ready to go to bed when the phone rang. She picked it up and said, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Miranda?" the voice said.  
  
"KEVIN!?" Miranda yelled.  
  
"Yeah, let's meet at the Tropical Circle! Know where that is?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yeah! Isn't it by that restaurant with those peacocks?" Miranda asked Kevin.  
  
"Yep, that's it! Let's meet at 2:00 pm! No earlier because I won't be there!" he said happily.  
  
"Okay!" Miranda smiled.  
  
"Bye, Honey!" Kevin said. He hung up.  
  
"So Miranda what did he say?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"I'm meeting him in the Tropical Circle at 2:00 p.m!" Miranda said dreamily.  
  
"Okay, now all you have to do is get past your mom!" Lizzie said.  
  
They turned off the lights and went to sleep. 


	6. The Meeting With Kevin

Chapter 6  
  
That day, while Miranda's Mom was talking to Mrs. Craft, Miranda swiftly walked past her into a restaurant. She went out the back door and headed toward the peacock resteraunt. Once she got there she looked at her watch.  
  
It was 1:25 p.m.  
  
"Well, then I'll get a hamburger quickly."  
  
She got her hamburger and quickly walked out.  
  
"It's 1:40! I'll just wait there for him." She said to herself.  
  
She walked down the dirt path toward the Tropical Circle.  
  
She walked inside and she saw something.  
  
Kevin kissing a hula girl.  
  
"KEVIN! I can't believe you! Your hitting on a hula girl! Uhh! You idiotic jerk! I can't believe I like a player! Well, good bye!" Miranda started to cry.  
  
She ran down the path and saw her mom waiting there for her.  
  
"Mom! He likes a hula girl!" she cried.  
  
"This is why I went here with you! I saw that boy with a girl when we were in Mexico. I'm sorry, Miranda." Mrs.Sanchez comforted her daughter.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, too! I was rude to you! You were just trying to help me! I love you!" she cried. Her mom hugged her again.  
  
They walked back to the hotel.  
  
On the plane ride home.  
  
Miranda was sitting next to Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"So your over Ethan and Kevin?" Lizzie said to Miranda.  
  
"Who said I was over Ethan?"  
  
~~~~The End~~~~ 


End file.
